Off Duty Cop (episode)
Off Duty Cop is an episode from Anime: Evolution. Like the title explains, the episode is based on the fictional show-within-the-show, Off Duty Cop. Plot Chickenbark pretends to be Steve St. James, an off-duty cop with Wrath as his chaueffer, also Sparky gets endicted to a new brand drink called Spargle which makes him more energetic and hyperactive. Trivia *This episode is based on The Looney Tunes Show episode of the same name with the same plot. *This is the second time Sparky goes crazy. *As of this episode, Spargle is now a defunt soft drink company due to high chemicals and caffeine on the drinks. *This is the first episode to feature Sparky without his trademark red mechanics' hat. *Haruhi is voiced by Janice Kawaye in this episode only. Quotes *'Sparky:' I just want my Spargle?! (Chickenbark jumps to the center of the room with a stapler in his hand in which Sparky pins Wrath down holding a black permament marker close to his forehead) *'Chickenbark:' Put down the pen. *'Sparky:' PUT DOWN DA STAPLER OR ILL WRITE ALL OVA THE PIGS FACE!!!! *'Wrath:' Why does everyone want to write on my face?! *'Sparky:' (with chibi style eyes) Just give me my spargle. *'Chickenbark:' PUT DOWN THE PEN!!! *'Wrath:' Its... PERMANENT INK!!!! *'Sparky:' (desperatley) I said... GIVE ME MY spargle? *'Chickenbark:' PUT IT DOWN!!! *'Wrath:' Ehhh.... PERMAMENT!!!! *'Sparky:' (mad) IM NOT LEAVIN' HERE UNTIL YA GIVE ME MAH SPARKLE!!!!!! *'Chickenbark:' I SAID PUT IT DOWN!!! *'Wrath:' Ehhhh...ehhhh....Ehhhhh..... IT WONT COME OFF!!!! *'Mitch:' This is a place for business. These are hardworking people who simply want to sell a quality product. What in tarnation is illegal about that? (police comes) *'Jimmy Kudo:' Your all under arrest. (everybody except Sparky, Wrath and Mitch run away) *'Mitch:' Am I under arrest? I'm just an innocent sales representative. *'Jimmy Kudo:' Well, that all depends, did you know you were selling a dangerous product? (Mitch makes a surprise look and flees away) *'Chickenbark:' WHAT ABOUT HIM? HE'S BEEN IMPERSONATING A CHAUEFFER?!!!! (pointing at Wrath and Wrath makes an adorable look) *'Jimmy Kudo:' That's not illegal. It's pathetic, but it's not illegal. *'Jimmy Kudo:' I'm putting you down as a witness so I'm gonna need your name too. *'Wrath:' E-pe-pe-pe-pe... Brandon Steel!!! *'Jimmy Kudo:' I'm just gonna put chaueffer. *'Wrath:' Hmph! *'Mitch:' What are you doing here? *'Sparky:' Well.... I thought I would come in to hangout and I saw that the door was locked so I thought I break open the window to see if anybody was in there. *'Mitch:' I thought I was the only one who break open into people's houses to hangout? *'Sparky:' You know what's great with hanging out, Spargle? Do you have anymore Spargle? I could really go for some Spargle!!! *'Mitch:' Don't got no more. Ya bought it all. *'Sparky:' WHAT?! But I NEED IT!!! *'Mitch:' Said I dont got no more. (Sparky going mad and starts to shake Mitch) *'Sparky:' WELLLL THENNN, YOU GOTTA HOOK IT UP!!!